


The Shadow's Light

by GalaxyKingdom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Rape Aftermath, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKingdom/pseuds/GalaxyKingdom
Summary: Kuroko was raped as a child and as a result become mute after it had been ongoing for months, meeting Akashi Masaomi in the hospital lead to his mother getting remarried and becoming a new family in which Kuroko gains an older brother.Tetsuya feels conflicted towards his new brother Seijuurou who happens to be very possessive of him, every time he is nearby he gets nervous but it's hard to tell especially when the aftermath of the rape has turned him mute and expressionless from a once bright and cheerful child.Can Seijuurou transform his beloved little brother back into who he was once before or is it too late but how can he accomplish his goal when he has no idea what pushed Tetsuya to become what he is now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy my new work and please leave Kudos and comment's.

For many years now it has only ever been my mother and I ever since the death of my father when I was toddler, my mother hid her pain and sorrow from me so that I would not feel conflicted whether or not her grief was my fault; apparently that is what the doctor said after delivering the news of his passing to her.

Around the time I turned 5 my mother had trouble earning enough money for the both of us so she was unable to take me into a day care while she worked and instead had turned to the next door neighbour and seemed rather fond of us. A kind man had gained her trust to be left in taking care of her precious child, it took a few weeks before she become more confidant that I would be safe in his care and so she stopped calling to check in on us every few hours and by the time she came home she was ecstatic to see me again.

Almost immediately after the calls dropped everything changed about this man, he showed me his true colours; a wolf in sheep's clothing. It started out as just light touches nothing I would have taken too much notice of but I did have a nagging feeling at the back of my mind but I pushed it aside, he always made sure to spoil me as if to win my favour; now that I think about it it was probably so that I would be too excited about something I liked rather than something that seemed strange or gave off a bad feeling.  
Over time mother gained a promotion and her work hours grew longer but not once did I complain no matter how lonely I got and the bigger the bad feeling grew inside me, sometimes she would work late into the night and I would be made to take baths with the man and that was the first sign that should have screamed alert and yet I didn't want to worry mother.

His hand gently rubbed his big hands along my chest and the feeling made me sick to the stomach but I forced it down, too afraid to say anything as it would be pointless worrying for my mother since he claimed it was checking to make sure I was healthy and not getting sick or something along those lines.  
I always dreaded when the time came for mother to leave and wished that time would hurry for her to come home sooner, on one particular night mother had gotten so busy at work that she had to stay the night; I will never forget that night as it still haunts me till this very day.

I went to bed earlier than usual as to avoid his creepy presence but something felt so very wrong that night that I couldn't sleep and it wasn't long until that man had sneaked into my bed and began feeling my thighs in a more forceful disgusting way than he ever touched me before, it was as if something was holding him back from going any further before, he enveloped my small tiny body in his firm grasp as I was frozen in place unable to speak and move.

I was stripped of my clothing as I begun to panic and somehow managed to move but he just held me down and whispered "You don't want you mother to get hurt do you?" his breath was hot and heavy as the stench of a strong liquor invaded my sense of smell, he kept licking my body everywhere making my skin sticky and wet as tears flooded my vision.

His hand lowered down to my backside and that's when I learned of true fear, his fingers stretched my insides as my screams ripped through the thick atmosphere but nothing happened; everything remained the same and then he stopped for a few seconds just to replace his fingers with something even bigger as the searing pain became to much to bear I blacked out.

I woke up after wards laying on my back a naked sticky mess, everything was a very dull pain and yet I could not find the strength to move it was as if everything was stripped away from me, my lower half has never felt so painful and disgusting before.  
I felt so indifferent to everything around me but I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as sobs ripped through my throat, he returned to the room and begun stroking my blue locks and the words he said then will stay with me forever.  
"You're so beautiful"

.....

I didn't know how to act, speak or anything; how could I explain to my mother then what happened when I myself was too young to understand at the time. My mother was worried about me so much and I felt horrible for making her feel that way but I couldn't do anything.  
I had lost my own voice ever since it started and the light in my eyes grew dull and empty, I felt my life fading from my existence every day and the man continued this 'whatever this is' for many months until my mother got suspicious of him and claimed she will be staying at work tonight again.  
Little did we know that she had taken that day off just so she could visit a police station and convince one of the officers to accompany her home because she had a bad feeling about the man babysitting her child.

.....

I would be awake during every encounter of his activities but not because I wanted to it was just that I had grown accustomed to the pain and I would just remain a lifeless doll, I would stare up at the ceiling as he towered over top of my small frame as he relieved himself inside me.

'Knock Knock'

He stopped thrusting his sweaty body and quickly dressed himself as he made his way to the door, I couldn't hear the conversation very well but I didn't really care besides it wasn't as if it was my mother anyway.

I could feel the slight vibrations of hurried footsteps on the tatami mats as they grew stronger and more frantic, the door slide open and I turned my head to the left to glance at the intruder only to have us both gasp at the shock realisation.

"Tetsuya!!"

Her tears were like waterfalls as she fell to the ground beside me and scooped me up into her warm comforting embrace, I was in too much shock to even hug her back and the other thought running through my head was that I didn't want to dirty her; before I knew it my tears spilled out as well.

......

The police officer had restrained and imprisoned that man after he followed my mother inside the apartment and upon witnessing the scene of my defiled and dirtied body he acted immediately, that man was now rotting in a jail cell for who knows how long as they refused to tell me but mother kept telling me in a calm neutral voice that he will never come back.

I was taken to the hospital in an ambulance and was kept for a week as they feared I may have received internal damage also I had to be taken to the psychiatrist everyday for an hour since I hadn't spoken a word nor shown any semblance of emotion towards anything, what was I supposed to do? How did I used to act in certain situations? How... do I... smile?

......

I was able to convey certain things to the psychiatrist by writing and drawing but never did I speak but I was able to force my voice out to my mother who hid her suffering from me.

"I love you, mother"

It came out croaky and more of a whisper but she heard it none the less and she clung to me as if I may disappear while she repeated the words to me.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry.....I'm sorry"

Mother refused to go home during my stay at the hospital mainly because she hated to leave my side in such a vulnerable state but the doctors insisted that she would need to leave that apartment as it would worsen my emotional state so she is now starting the arrangements to move home. So the first day I spent without her was just me wallowing in the loneliness and since I wasn't mean't to leave my room without my IV drip which mean't I walked the hospital halls with the stand as it had the armrest joined to it making it easier for me to wander around since my body was still very much in pain from the tears and injuries I had. A few people bumped into me without noticing I was there and that's when I started realising I had very little presence, it must be because I'm not trying to stand out or rather I'm trying to hide my existence from the world; I had decided that I would have to be the one who would need to dodge out of their way since they won't notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered pretty far from my room but I wasn't worried since I remembered my room number however it was quite confusing as these hallways all looked the same and nothing really stood out as an indication of it being another area, all of a sudden a group of doctors and nurses burst out of two big doors that swung open wide enough for them to push out a bed with a person sleeping on it.

I realised I was in their way at the last second and I was pulled to the side into another room along with my IV drip nearly falling to the floor but was caught before it collided with the hard flooring not that I paid any attention to it; with my body facing having turned as to face the open doorway watching the people retreat further down the hallway, I stood still for a moment as I pondered whether or not I should turn around and look at who pulled me away.  
I felt terrified thinking it could be someone like 'him'.

"Are you alright?" a mans voice asked and despite my fear I could feel the soft tone in it.  
I slowly turned around but still refused to lift my head while taking a few steps back.

"You seem rather pale, I hope you're alright. Are you a sick patient?"

He seemed genuinely worried about me but I refused to do anything.

"Should I get a nurse to help you?" As he offered his help he placed his hand on my shoulder, I could feel so much gentleness radiating from him but I acted on fear as my small weak hand slapped his bigger more firmer hand away.

I started cowering in front of him afraid of the circumstances of doing something so bald like that, I shrunk in on myself for a few moments as I waited for the man's reaction but nothing came until he spoke.

"Are you scared of me? I may appear scary but I wouldn't hurt you" He sounded sincere and worried as if he had hurt me.

"Kuroko-kun! What are you doing here?" Hearing my name had me spinning around to meet the voice which belonged to one of the nurses who cared for me.

"You know you shouldn't be wondering around alone... 'gasp' Akashi-san! My apologies for not noticing.." the nurse started to apologise for some reason that seemed odd since I don't think she did anything wrong.

"Oh don't mind me besides you were just doing your job and I am glad you are here since I think I have terrified Kuroko-kun somehow" The tall red haired man explained casually.  
The nurse turns to me now "Kuroko-kun shall we go back to your room your mother should be back soon since it's almost lunch time?"  
I nodded in agreement.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Akashi-san and I deeply apologise for interrupting your busy schedule and now I must take kuroko-san ba..."

"Nurse!! please help me my sister is vomiting" A teenage girl came running down the hall towards us and I glanced around and noticed there are hardly any nurses in this area at all they might be busy.

"Oh of course right away oh wait um..."

"Do not worry I will escort Kuroko-kun back to his room so go ahead" The Akashi man interrupted obviously offering his help so that she could attend to the sick patient.  
"Oh thank you sir" With that she quickly made her way towards the girls sister.

"Shall we go Kuroko-kun?" I looked up and what I saw was different than what I was expecting I man with a gentle aura surrounding his very being as he held out his big hand for me to take in my small tiny one.

I decided to trust him which felt weird because I still refused to let anyone touch me except my mother or unless she was there with me.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway as I pulled my IV drip along making our way towards my room, I didn't even notice that the man didn't know my room number or where it was located since I couldn't talk but I suppose he was expecting me to lead or most likely tell him the number.

By the time we arrived it made me realise just how far I wondered off to and made a mental note to be more observant of these things, I lead Akashi-san inside my room and towards the chair my mother uses which he took politely.

"What is your whole name Kuroko-kun? if you don't mind me asking, my name is Akashi Masaomi"

I didn't know how to answer that so I started looking for something around the room until I spotted the clipboard on the end of my bed with all my information on it and hastily removed it before I handed it to him carefully.

He glanced over it rather quickly and spoke up "So your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a very nice name and it suits you very well"  
I could feel a slight blush dust my cheeks at the compliment.

"So why is it that you are in the hospital, Kuroko-kun?"

I looked away afraid of what he will see if he looks into my eyes at that moment as the fear resurfaced itself.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun for bringing up such a sensitive topic, will you forgive me?"

I glanced up and caught the sight of his expression which harboured guilt and worry so I nodded to remove those expressions and wished the more neutral yet kind and gentle face appeared instead, it worked.

The door opened abruptly and I almost jumped out of my spot, a doctor walked in and was surprised to see a stranger inside but remained unphased as he me even though I didn't return the gesture since Akashi-san was the only adult I could even go near and yet I managed to hold hands with him but with everyone else I felt a sense of distrust towards them.

The doctor got close to me and tried to pull me up onto the bed by my underarms but I wouldn't have it and started thrashing in my spot and making whimpers of sorts.

"Kuroko-kun you don't need your mother to be here every time I need to give you a check up, so please behave!"

He wouldn't let me go and forcefully tried to remove my shirt and even though I have been through this numerous times I couldn't help or fight my reaction's, the tears poured down my cheeks.

"STOP IT!!" A powerful commanding tone broke the tension in the air like a knife.

"Can't you see how distraught the child is and by forcing him is not going to make it better"

The very second he let go of me I leaped off the bed snatching my drip stand then instinctively running towards Akashi-san and hiding behind his legs as a safety measure while gripping the material of his pant's tight.

"Sir please this boy is just being stubborn and only acts this way for attention, it's his way of throwing a tantrum because his mother isn't here to.."

Akashi cut him off "YOU do NOT have the right to treat a patient this way let alone a child who is clearly uncomfortable and refuses to be touched, GET OUT"

The doctor looked terrified and left with his tail between his legs, I felt a soft gentle weight on my head; it felt comforting. I lifted my head to lock eyes with the red haired man who I didn't realise had such fiery red eyes which looked down upon me with another worried look. I didn't to see this kind man with such a sad expression so I did something I hoped would make it go away.

"Thank you"

It sounded more like a whisper but it was loud enough that he could hear it and he did because the next instant his face changed into one that harboured happiness and pride though I don't understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this a shorter chapter and not much happens but wait a few more and it'll be about the present. The first lot of chapters are mainly just telling how the past got to where it is now, so please be patient and I hope you enjoy.

Shortly afterwards my mother came back for lunch and was very shocked to see another person inside the room with me and I was clinging to him but as soon as she entered I was scooped into her arm's as she interrogated Akashi-ojisan, their greetings were exchanged in a polite manner while I noticed mother had blushed lightly.

She seemed to act a lot differently around him though at first she was quite cautious after meeting him considering the last time she trusted a stranger who seemed friendly but after a few days we really opened up to him as if he was the missing piece in our lives, he was visiting me everyday and bought me a few gifts and game's to play with him and mother.

Everyday I could see and feel a strange connection between the two of them and mother would always try to look her best despite being in this predicament where she still hasn't found a home for us to stay in.

On the last day of my stay in the hospital mother and I were both a little down because it mean't we won't be able to see him again however just before we left the hospital grounds and waiting for a taxi Akashi-oijsan appeared almost out of breathe.

"Akashi-san! What's wrong?" my concerned mother asked as we walked up to him.

"Kuroko-san please I can not let you leave without confessing to you"

"Eh? What do you mean?" We were both confused until he got down on one knee in front of us.

"Please do not leave my life, I wish to live the rest of my days with you by my side as we watch Tetsuya-kun grow; will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and quickly turned to mom who looked speechless I lightly tugged at her shirt to gain her attention. She looked down at me as if she was torn between the two of us, I think she is thinking of saying no because of me so I smiled at her and watched her face light up.

She yelled with happiness "YES".

......

We were inside a rich person's car which had us both glancing at everything inside with awe as we realised Akashi-ojisan is someone different than we originally thought. Arriving upon a large metal gate that opened up automatically as the car got close enough and passing through towards a massive house I think there was a word for it that I still cannot pronounce.

"What's up with this mansion the size is ridiculous" Mother blurted suddenly.

"There is no need for a house to be so big what could you possibly need that would take up so much room?" She continued for a bit until we reached the house that Oji-san said will become our new home and it's a lot more safer.

"Tetsuya let's go inside there's a surprise waiting for you" I turned to look into her sky blue eyes which were filled with so much love for me.

......

Walking inside such a big home was intimidating as it was amazing, they had so much stuff here. I glanced behind me and up to the ceiling where I noticed was an opened second floor but I couldn't find the source of where the feeling came from, it was as if someone was watching me.

We entered a spacious area that must be the living room it had 2 couches and a lot of decoration's around the place but it still had an elegant design.

"Ah Kuro.. ahem Tetsuya-kun if you would like you can wander around the place for a bit and don't worry if you get lost just find someone nearby and they will help you"  
Akashi might have suggested that because he want's to be alone with mother well.

"Yes that's right Tetsuya go ahead since you have been cooped up in the same place for such a long time" Oh they were just thinking of me.

I decided after a moment that I would have look upstairs, I walked for a few minutes until I came across an opened door and peeked through; it was a very big bedroom with a different aura surrounding it.

I took a few steps inside while spinning my head to look at everything and then 

"Hello little brother" The suddenness had me jumping away from the source and my arms in a form of a shielding stance, a habit.

"I apologise for startling you but you were too cute to just ignore and you so immersed in taking in your new home that you didn't even notice me"

I lowered my arm's and the boy who claimed to be my older brother looked just like his father, the bright red hair but his eyes were different; he had one red and one gold which seemed to fascinate me.

"Mmm.... My father told me that you cannot talk, why is that?"

That question pulled me back to reality as I turned my head away so to avoid eye contact, I could not let my new family especially my older brother who will be someone I can look up to know what I went through; their opinion and attitude towards me will change.  
I do not want that.  
........  
"My name is Akashi Seijuurou and your name must be Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked most likely just to get me to react but possibly because it was more polite. He had already put an impression on me that he is a person worthy of respect and has power and yet he has a certain kindness about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait I got stuck on how to proceed this and so I rewrote the chapter like 30 minutes before uploading it and I know it's rather short but hopefully I will be able to write it quicker and longer next time.
> 
> Also Thank you everyone for comments I love getting them oh and one more thing Akashi is only a year older, soon they will be in the present because right now I'm writing the past leading up to the now and I'm sorry but I won't be writing about basketball in this.

The last few days were mainly trying to cling to my mother or new father since I had yet to get used to being in a new environment however my older brother insisted I call him Oniichan whenever we meet despite the fact that I cannot speak and it makes me wonder why he want's to be called that so much even though I'm not his real brother.

I suppose it's because he has been lonely though I never really focused on having another sibling because my attention was always on my mother especially recently; lately oniichan has been busy trying to excel at everything which is what he told me, he is absolute apparently.

I have been hanging around his room and reading his books from his bookshelf when he wasn't too busy but he would constantly study, sometimes he would play with me but he was mainly interested in shogi which I wasn't very good at but I have been making progress though it is hard to play not to mention against him.

My life felt more calm and at peace than it has in ages, even remaining quiet for so long I had forgotten why I stopped talking; that night I woke with a cold sweat and my mouth open in a silent scream as if my vocal cords stopped working.

I sat up in bed and after a moment I stood up ad walked into the hallway heading towards a certain destination, I slowly opened the door and through the moonlight lighting up the darkness keeping the evil away I saw the bright fiery red hair still neatly resting atop of Oniichan's head.

I gently closed the door and walked up towards the sleeping body, I began to wake him by gently shaking his shoulder; he awoke and immediately snatching my hand startling me.

"Tetsuya!?" his bright red eyes shocked however what surprised me was that he leapt out of bed and held my tiny body in his warm comforting embrace.

"What's wrong? please tell me" He sounded so worried and yet I couldn't speak.

I just realised I was crying as I saw my tears fall onto his shirt wetting the fabric, I began to sniffle and sob into his chest.

"Testuya it's okay, here let me change your clothes they must be uncomfortable to wear"

I just noticed my clothes were soaked in my sweat and I felt really gross wearing them and yet also embarrassed to know that Akashi Oniichan saw me in them.

I trusted him so I allowed him to help me undress and he said the only thing he has that would fit is a shirt because his pants are just a bit too big to stay up, I was completely fine with that; after all he is not 'that man'.

I was dragged into his bed as we faced each other, he placed his hands over my shoulders.

"I will always be here for you Tetsuya, remember that!" I gave a small smile as my mind drifted off to a deep sleep which would not be plagued by nightmares tonight as long as he is by my side.

.......

Akashi Pov

I stare into the face of my little brother as the moonlight graced upon his features, his pale porcelain skin which was so very smooth and his bright blue hair that somehow seemed to always stick in every direction despite hardly moving, it was as if he produced static in his sleep.

I chuckled lightly at that image mindful to not wake up, I was always watching his reactions to everything and everyone as if he was very cautious of the things around him; it was obvious something has traumatised him.

My hand felt so strange as it was looped around his shoulders and I dared myself to carefully lower it down his body, I gently grazed over his skin feeling my own heat up at the opportunity; I didn't stop until I reached his waist and felt the slight roundness of his hips that only females should have.

His body was too enticing for me to hold back from going further so I dared myself just a little more, my hand slipped over the thin fabric of my shirt and settle onto his hot smooth skin of his thigh.

Everything about him screamed protect and since the moment I laid eyes on him I felt the need to possess his very existence, I have never seen anyone or anything so so.....

Beautiful....

.....

.....

I quickly slipped my hand back onto his shoulders and pulled his small body into mine as I too felt into a deep sleep which involved of a certain someone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter not much but I'm hoping to update later today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took such a long time I have been so busy and stressed and I can only write when I am in certain moods so hopefully I get to write a bunch more for you guys and thank you for all the comments and kudos I love you guys and I don't want to let you down.

The next few years were torture as I had slowly became captivated by Tetsuya and nothing could prepare me for the pain of knowing I'll never be allowed to voice my feelings or even act on them for fear of causing him pain.

Instead I opted to be his Oniichan, someone to protect him and help guide him as I have always been considered a matured and intelligent child with a mind of an adult therefore I will make it so Tetsuya can only think of me.

I was never allowed to know about Tetsuya's life before our family came together and not even my father would inform me of even the slightest detail, one time I pushed it and he forced me to promise never ask Tetsuya his past.

For my father to believe I was not worthy of knowing was already enough to know that his life had a traumatic incident involved and it was all to obvious him not speaking was linked, I may never know what happened to him but I will definitely gain his voice back.

That's why over the years I became his source of healing his broken voice so I can finally hear him actually speak, first starting out with small words and leading to small sentences; it took so long but I never pushed him nor pressured him otherwise I would probably need to start over.

He is able to speak with people he is very close with and never with strangers so during those times I became his voice which helped ease him into feeling more relaxed in public and it worked, I just have to be there to offer that same comfort or he will start to feel overwhelmed.

He was home schooled up until he finally entered middle school though a year below me but still in the same school none the less and I am thrilled to always spend my free time with him and it appears father may have spoken with the school as none of the teachers have taken action about Tetsuya's moment's when he becomes overwhelmed and shuts out everything. Only during those times have the teachers actually fetched me even in the middle of class.

All these years we have been together and my feelings for him are growing at a dangerous level especially now that he has become even more beautiful than before that the boys often mistake him for a girl despite wearing a male uniform, As I age it will only get much harder from here on out. The only downside to falling in love with Tetsuya is that it's becoming much more difficult to fight the lust inside me as my body is being filled with hormones; as long as he remains his naive self and I keep control over my urges nothing will change between us.

I am just glad I can finally have a conversation with him and I will never let my feelings get in the way just to have him distance himself and become mute again, never will that happen, as long as he is happy and can freely smile then I will do anything for him; I realised that long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best so I hope you guys like it, I haven't written anything in a while so I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter but I didn't want to make you guys wait forever.

During the last few years of middle school I have had to actually hide Tetsuya from the beastly eyes of these idiots who have been clinging to me recently and are rather talented in the physical aspect but doesn't mean their brains are, at first I met a giant purple haired boy in my class called Murasakibara Atsushi who never stops eating; afterwards it lead to me meeting Midorima Shintaro another tall boy with green hair and glasses with an obsession with the lucky item of the day.

Kise Ryouta a tall blonde that has already started a career as a model and a dark skinned boy with dark blue hair that is very athletic he likes to play sports with Aomine Daiki, They all annoy me as they made me join their little group however if I am ever going to in this weird group I might as well control them making me their leader and that is what I did.

......

It was the bell that rung which signalled it was time for lunch and while my group always met up on the rooftop without permission I would never join them, as I was about to leave to meet up with Tetsuya I was stopped by Shintaro

"Akashi, why is it that you are always so eager to leave the classroom even though you do not sit with us to eat? Where are you going?" he questioned 

"Why does it matter to you Shintaro? What I do in my own time is none of your business or anyone elses for that matter" that ended the conversation quickly but I was waiting for someone to ask since they have been rather obvious about it.

It's bad enough that my Tetsuya has to go to school with others as they stare at his beauty it annoyed me, so I always made sure that none of his classmates thought they could get anywhere near him.  
Except me.

Kuroko Pov  
I have gotten used to being in a classroom without needing the teachers the get Oniichan for me because I knew I was hindering him from his school work and I shouldn't be so selfish so I put on a mask to hide my feelings which disappears when Oniichan is with me.

I haven't been having any luck talking to others and I'm sure most of the time I'm considered invisible but I do not mind it actually feels less uncomfortable when the attention is no longer on me.

Everyday at lunch I meet with Oniichan in the library where we don't talk much but it's peaceful not crowded however today I got a txt message from him stating that I will be alone since he has to help the teachers with something and I know he is rather overprotective so I know the only reason he would allow himself to not join me today is because he knows I feel safer here.

I was sitting alone at a table while there where very few students in here I didn't mind as it was easier to read my books in silence, it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

Akashi Pov  
I had finished up the tasks the teachers assigned me rather quickly and so I immediately headed for the library to visit my precious Tetsuya, walking inside the quite room I searched for the little blue haired boy only to seethe in anger when I found him sleeping while someone was caressing his face.

Storming over I yanked his hand away from Tetsuya, at that moment my eyes widened but quickly returned to the glare as the hand belonged to Aomine.  
"Don't you dare touch him Daiki, I'll break your fingers" I seethed through my gritted teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi Pov

"A..Akashi!??"

"What do you think you are doing to him?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about I was just touching his face" Daiki defended albeit sheepishly as he yanked his hand out of my grasp.

"Daiki...." my voice was low as I glared furiously at him while not strring Tetsuya from his nap.

"You can not touch what is mine, this is a warning because next time you won't have a hand" I glared into his dark blue orbs waiting for him to act.

"He's a person you know! Not an object Akashi besides how they hell do you even know him? I have never see him before"

Just before I could retaliate and threaten him once again a quiet mumble interrupted and a slight movement moved in the corner of my eye, I turned to look and Tetsuya had awoken during our arguement. I didn't want him to meet these lustful and barbaric idiots and thanks to Tetsuya's already weak presence I hardly needed to do anything to keep the bugs at bay but the very moment he let's his guard down bothersome pests get in the way.

"mmm.... Onii-chan..." I turned to Tetsuya as he called for me sleepily while gently rubbing the sleep from his eyes, always taking note of how beautiful he looked even if no one could see his beauty I didn't mind.

When Tetsuya's tired eyes focused on his surrounding he gasped and cautiously got up from his chair to stand behind me as he stared at the tanned male who he felt was far too close to him for comfort, he is only accustomed to our parents or more specifically 'me' and I would rather keep it that way. I placed my left hand behind my back for him to grab which is what he did with a very tight and firm grip using both of his small pale hands; I grew accustomed to this notion whenever he felt unsafe, scared or alone.

"Tetsuya..." I called with a gentle tone to soothe his fear's before continueing "Diaki... was just leaving, weren't you?" I directed that last part to the tall buffoon standing before me.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, geez Akashi I didn't even do anything" We both watched the dark bluenette until he had exited the library, leaving just the two of us alone like it should have been from the start.

"O..Onii-chan?" Tetsuya's worried voice breaks through my train of thought which was mainly of punishment's for idiot's but I was quickly brought back to the present; I swung my body around to face my blue eyed angel before pulling him into a comforting embrace to calm him.

"Don't worry about him Tetsuya I won't let anyone touch you" I reassured by tightening my hold on him though it took quite a lot of restraint on my half as he returned the gesture by nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, he is just too cute.

......

After lunch and we parted ways to go to our seperate classrooms the thought of punishing the tall idiot had me grinning sadisticly, upon entering the class I found Diaki informing the other idiots about the previous event quite loudly with his back turned to me he was the only one yet to realise my presence however Ryouta, Atsushi and Shintaro had obviously noticed and gulped as they could see the dark aura hovering around me.

"You guy's should have seen Akashi... he was crazy as if he was actually going to murder me just because of that kid, oh yeah and that kid was really pretty like I thought he was a girl at first but he is so cu...."

Looking upon their reactions had Diaki shutting his mouth and slowly turning to face my wrath.

"Diaki! you will write 100 reasons why I should not have my scissors embedded into your thick skull" I stared down at him as a shiver ran down his spine. "And if any of you try to find out about the person Diaki has ever so kindly informed you all about you will each receive worse punishments" Just as I finished and about to take my seat the door opened revealing the very same person I had just used as a threat.

"Ah Oniichan.." I was completely still from shock at how he had no idea what he has just done, his very presence in this room is going to set off a massive storm, I glance around at the other students who are watching with awe, curiousity and a few had lust in their eyes as Tetsuya nonchalantly approaches me.

"You forgot this" He places a pen which happens to be the one I mostly use because it's of such a great quality, I nternally sigh as he had no need to come to my class just to return a pen.

He left quietly but there was nothing quiet running through these hormonal boys minds as it was far too obvious what they were thinking about. This is going to be a lot more difficult to handle.


End file.
